


Morning Sunshine

by troubleseeker



Series: kinktober 2018 [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Flashbacks, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Somnophilia, Switch Dean Winchester, Switch Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, don't drive while screwing around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: kinktober day 22 - Impact Play | Cuckolding |Hand-jobs| Threesome (or more)Dean loves driving at night. It's an almost zen like experience, and one he lieks to share with Sammy; who has fallen asleep. There's only so much to do in a moving car ...





	Morning Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Don't do like Dean do when driving ...

Dean liked driving at night. 

Nothing but empty roads for miles on end for baby to eat as she ran, and ran, and ran. Music turned low. Heater on just high enough to keep him nice and warm, but low enough to keep him from snoozing. 

The smooth slide of lights across the dash and Sam’s face.

It was very, very relaxing. 

Sammy was always dropping hints about meditation and mindfulness, but this was his zen moment. The in between bits. No motel beds that fucked with his back, and no monsters trying to chomp his ass.

Just the baby, Sammy, the road - Dean stroked a loving hand down baby’s dashboard, nudging at the volume dial - and his cassettes. 

He glanced over to his baby brother, sleeping in the passenger seat in all his double chinned glory. 

Masters in the art of sleeping in a car from early on, they both had their own way to lean back and get some shut eye. Sam smushed himself into the corner with his long legs stretched as far as they could go in the footwell. Arms crossed, and mouth cracked open barely wide enough to occasionally fit a spoon inside. 

Gorgeous.

Keeping one eye on the road, Dean slid one hand from the steering wheel onto Sam’s thigh; warmth creeping through worn jeans. His brother was known for being jumpy - any hunter worth his salt was - but get him inside the car and he settled. 

Firm, soothing pats from his knee up. Each stroke growing longer as Sam stayed asleep. Closer and closer to his brother’s crotch. He made it all the way to quite blatantly tracing the outline of Sam’s dick through his jeans before there were any signs of activity. 

Sam’s cock was stirring. Squirming happily under Dean’s gentle ministrations, and Dean suppressed a giggle snort at the thought that Sam’s dick was  happy little puppy; eager to play. 

Eyes flitting between the empty road, and Sam’s face Dean carefully unbuckled his sleeping brother’s belt. And while Sam’s tongue snuck out to wet his lips, and his nose twitched, there were no real signs that pointed to waking giants. 

Tongue caught between his teeth, Dean edged Sam’s zipper down slowly. Slow and steady wins the race, after all. And this race was all about getting Sam’s semi through the flap of his underwear without getting caught.

It was a bit tricky. While a fully erect prick tended to helpfully find its own way through any opening, a dick that was only casually interested required firmer handling. And keeping Sammy sleeping required a delicate touch. 

With Sam’s dick free - or at least poking its head out to see what the fuss was all about - Dean had a bit more room to work. 

Holding himself back, he stroked a single finger across the blood warm skin. Fingertip rolling across the folds of silky skin, then just a hint more forceful with the side of his finger. Caressing it. Gently urging it to get the hint.

With its owner still dreaming, it took a while. 

Luckily, Dean had nothing but time. The next motel was miles away.

Adding a second finger into the mix when there was an extra inch or so to work with, he started stroking. Slow pulls that made Sam squirm in his sleep. Hips lazily thrusting upward every so often as his brain tried to make sense of the happy messages sent up by active nerve endings.

Still watching the road, Dean fumbled for the bottle of lube in the glovebox. Steering with knees and elbows for just a second, he squeezed a dollop of clear gel on his right hand; dropping the capped bottle somewhere near Sam’s feet afterwards. 

Sam’s erection had waned slightly during the intermezzo, but a couple of deft - now very slick - strokes was all it took. If he wanted Sammy to wake up, all he had to do was speed up and maybe let a couple of fingers slide further south.

But that wasn’t Dean’s objective. 

One hand on the wheel, foot on the pedal he kept driving. Jacking Sam of slowly; casually. An afterthought. Safety first, orgasm second … this time.

The slick sound of skin on skin had him thinking back. Picking out the best memories to dream about as he played with his still snoozing brother. 

_ Sammy bent over and in his lap, sucking him off while they drove down a way less deserted highway.  _

_ Sammy devouring his mouth as he nailed his big brother on the back seat. Quick thrusts that had Dean sing and claw, and beg for more. _

_ His own dick sliding slowly into Sam’s ass as he quizzed the kid on engine parts in front of him; baby’s open hood all that shielded them from the people outside the garage.  _

_ The scent of leather as he hung over the front seat, legs spread wide and held tight in Sam’s hands as he guided his down slowly onto the dick he could identify by touch alone. _

Sam groaned, shifting in his seat, and Dean slowed just a bit. He didn’t want to torture his brother, but he wasn’t ready to let Sam wake up yet. 

He liked the kid all soft. Hard edges blurring as he relaxed. Dean grinned, taking in Sam’s face and speeding up just a bit again when he deemed him unconscious enough. Only bit of Sam that was hard right now was the bit in his fist, and that was the way it was meant to be.

The sun was starting the rise, warm colours edging across the horizon and dividing the road into shadows. Sam was still sleeping, if only just.

The winning combination of actual exhaustion, and familiar surroundings - along with a heaping helping of years of experience reading Sam’s tells - had let Dean draw this out way longer than he’d originally hoped.

Sam’s eyelids were flickering, and Dean could see his eyes move underneath them. Mouth open further now, breath just on the edge of panting as his hips shuddered with uncontrolled need. It was amazing to watch the fight between lust, and his brain’s instinct to stop him from moving in his sleep.

By now, waking up was winning. He had maybe a minute - or two, if he played this right - before Sam was completely cognant again.

Still splitting his attention between the road - mercifully, still empty, he did  _ not _ need the cops called on him now - and Sam’s leaking dick, he started pumping faster. It was probably for the best; his wrist was getting a bit tired.

The first true rays of sunlight hit Sam’s face, just as he opened his eyes. Letting Dean see their colours shifting as pleasure washed over him. Very suddenly awake, Sam’s hands went from limp against his chest to holding on for dear life. One finding the window, and the other Dean’s wrist.

“Dean! Holy shit. Gonna_Gonna_ oh fuck!”

“Morning sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> Comments feed me!
> 
> Check back tomorrow, for ... scars and master/Slave!! And once again, dark weather decends from the heavens, carrying in a storm of hurt Cas.


End file.
